Military Revolutions
by Famous-Skitzophrenic-Physco
Summary: a young girl joins the military. Vampires are running rampant in Central and its up to her and Ed to save the city. Some relationships might occur hehe. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

First and for most, this is my first story that I have written in about 4 months or so. So if its bad I apologize, but I promise it will get better as you read

DISCLAIMER: I don't not own any FMA characters that are used in this story.

WARNING: rated M for mature readers. Language ,, Violence ,, Ect.

* * *

//Chapter 1\\

The constant pounding of the rain hitting the roof was distracting for a person who was sleeping. Honestly, it wasn't the rain keeping her up. It was butterflies in her stomach that bounced from one side to another, anxiously awaiting the morning to come.

"Ughh!" she groaned as she rubbed her belly profusely. The teen rose from her bed and stammered her way to the bathroom. It seemed like it took forever to get there because it was down the hall and to the left. After shutting the door she plumped down on the toilet, thankfully the lid was down so she didn't fall in. Rubbing her temples she rose her hand and grabbed a white bottle labeled as TYLONOL and dumped out 3 small reddish pills. Gulping them down she stood in front of the mirror, which was a horrible sight. Her used to be, perfectly put up ponytail, was now some sort of rats nest. Reaching for the brush she pulled the ponytail out and started brushing on her miraculously soft blonde hair. She sat the brush down and stammered down the hall once more, turning back to the bathroom to turn off the light she left on, and made her was back to the warm comforting bed she was going to miss after tomorrow.

Morning came faster than she expected. Her Mom and Dad were standing at her bedside when she rolled over to turn off her alarm. Giving them no acknowledgement she rubbed her eyes, and sat up.

"Sweet'ums are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to prove anything to anyone!" her mom was always the annoying, worry wart every kid hated to have when growing up. The look she was giving her daughter was enough to make her throw up. Since when did she start caring for her. Its about time she starts feeling bad for the way she's treated her for years. That was her own daughter…that she abused verbally, physically, and mentally for the last 17 years. "Kaity DeLaine Carter, answer me please!"

"What do you want?!" Kaity screamed irritated. Her mother looked astonished that she yelled this early in the morning.

"Why are you doing this? Its not like you have anything to prove for anyone, so why bother. You could be going to college like all the other young girls like you. You could have so much going for you, but you are throwing it a…"

"Shut the _FUCK_ up! Im tired of you! You act like you care but all your using me for is to better yourself! You didn't get the life you wanted so you try and change me for the better of you, not me. Your trying to make me into some whore that runs around college drinking and fucking every guy in sight! SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT **UP**!" Kaity's face was now redder than a beet as she stood up and grabbed a sports bag and stormed out of the house. She could feel her father's innocent blue eyes follow her the whole way out the door. She loved her Dad, but she hated how he never stepped in between her and her mother's fights and defended her. Since they fought for so many years she probly doesn't blame him.

It was still raining when Kaity got outside. They lived 2 miles away from town and Kaity would be walking. She put her hood on and sloshed through the rain violently. The thoughts of what just happened vigorously replaying in her mind, over and over again. She decided she would take her mind off the troubles by plugging in her ipod. All the way town all she could hear was the drums clashing around in her ears coming from the death metal she was listening to. Salvia, Black Sabbeth and System of a Down were some of her favorites. For her to be a blonde she wasn't as bubbly as you'd think she would be. She's kept to herself, but when she gets around certain people she is loud! Kaity is cold hearted but she has been in a long search for romance. Romance freak, love addict, one of those kind of teens. No one is truly worth her tears but she spends her night crying away over some foolish boy. It's been that since she was 14. Always ends up heartbroken no matter what. Kaity's past is what makes her the way she is. All she's ever really wanted was to be loved by somebody, anybody out there.

The town was dead as she got there, it wasn't a surprise. What weirdo would walk around town when its pouring down rain. Sloshing through the puddles the boldly built blonde made her way to Headquarters. Shaking her hair dry like a dog would, she walked in to meet another blonde like herself dressed out in military uniform. Riza Hawkeye.

"Morning Hawkeye." said Kaity squeezing her blonde hair dry.

"G'morning, I suppose you're here for the recruit training?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Follow me then ill take you to check in and get you set up." Riza spun around on her shinny black boots and walked them to the very back of the building. She stopped and punched in a code that unlocked a heavy metal door. It came open automatically as the card she swiped was cleared and the two look a like's stepped in. The room smelt like sweaty men, which was expected because this was the physical training/conditioning room. "Here you are. Just sign your name in over at the table with Havoc and Fury and they'll get you squared away." Riza slipped behind the door just before it sealed itself. Kaity played in her mind what it would of looked like if Riza were to have been squished between the door. It wasn't as grotesque as Kaity would have liked so she shook her head of the theory and headed over to the table. Havoc raised an eyebrow as she approached them and signed her name on the piece of paper. It was 'are you serious' kind of look.

"What?" Kaity sighed.  
"Nothing, just we don't normally get girls recruited." Kaity rolled her blue-ish grey eyes as he finished his sentence.

"Look I don't have time for the 'you're a girl you don't belong her' gibberish. I guarantee you that im way better then any wimpy guy you've had recruit and make it. No tell what you need done and lets get moving shall we?" The annoyed tone in Kaity's voice was all this brute had to hear to take her some what seriously.

"OK. Follow Fury here and he'll take you through the medical portion of this qualification test." The one he called Fury got up from the table and headed to a wooden door somewhat in the back of the room. This guy was scrawny compared to Kaity. This was amusement for her. He opened the door for her and they stepped inside.

"OK miss. This is the Medical portion. What were gunna do is first of all give you two shots, Smallpox and Malaria vaccines. Next, im going to have to ask you to take a drug test for me. Urine sample of course. After that ill check your eye sight, muscle reation timing, heart rate, respiratory sounds. Once were all done with that…"

"Ok I got it I got it. Where do you need to give me the shots?"

"Ass, umm I mean buttocks Miss." the little man's face blushed.

"IM not about to have you, a male, give me shots in the ass. Either you get a female in here to do it or ill do it myself."

"Here." He handed her the needles and pointed to a curtain 4 feet behind them. "You can go behind that. Kaity made her way behind the curtain, dropped her drawers and felt a cold breeze rush through her body.

"HOLY SHIT THAT'S COLD!" she yelped. At the same time she stuck her self with the first needle. A moment later you her "SHIZZZ….ouch!" which was a sign she stuck herself with the other needle. Pulling up her britches she hobbled out from behind the curtain and shoved the needles into Fury's hands. "There, were all done with that now lets move on." He handed her a cup and pointed to yet, another door and Kaity once more hobbled across the room and shut the door. Soon after coming out the door, with a yellow tinted cup. With a smirkish grin she sat it on the table.

"Ho-Ok then. Moving on." Fury spoke hurriedly. They finished up the medical portion and the two left the room walking back out into the training room.

"Took you two long enough! What were you doing? Having wild sex?" Chuckled Havoc. Kaity's eyes got red with irritation. Not from his stupid cigarette smoke, but from how stupid the male species was. As Havoc rose to meet the two in the middle of the room, Kaity Shoved him onto the table with such great force as he hit it snapped the table, sending paper work in every direction.

"Im not a person to fuck with. Take your immaturity somewhere else, I don't have time for you. Tell me what the hell I need to show you in the physical fitness part and I get out of your hair." Kaity hissed in Havoc's face as he lay in the floor. He stood up, and dusted him self off.

"I don't know who you think you are but you are a mere 90 pound civilian shoving me around like your somebody. Pull your big head out of your ass." Ranted Havoc in Kaity's face.

"Fuck off prick. You really don't want to mess with me." and that's when Havoc turned around and walked off in a rush. If the big secured metal could be slammed Kaity was almost sure he would of slammed it. A few moments later Havoc returned with another male figure following behind him. Only this male was dark haired and had a 'fuck you' attitude like herself.

"What seems to be the problem here men?" said the dark haired male in a smooth, easy going tone of voice. Havoc pointed over at Kaity and practically whimpered to the man.

"That phsyco bitch over there decided that she was going to call the shots an.."

"Watch your mouth." said the darker male.

"Anyways," continued Havoc "She's a wild one who needs some extra handling."

"You couldn't do this your self?" the dark haired male asked inquisitively.

"Look at the table!" Havoc pointed at the broken wooden table lying due east of the group. "That's what happens when you 'handle' things with her!"

"OK. I've had enough.."

"But Colonel Mustang.." Havoc whimpered once again. The male they called Mustang, shoved his hand in the air and walked forward to face Kaity. His walk was graceful and quick, Kaity almost didn't realize he was talking to her. He seemed to distract her for some odd reason. Maybe it was the dark mysterious way he carried himself, but it was un known to her.

"What's your side of the story?" Mustang quizzed.

"Smart guy said the wrong thing to me on the wrong time of day. I told him not to mess with me and he pushed me to the limit so I put him in his place. That's all Sir." Kaity said devilishly. She could see Havoc in the background pouting. She wanted so bad to stick her tongue out at him and flip him off. She kept her bearing though and carried through with the conversation with the Colonel.

"Oh I see. I must apologize for his ignorant behavior. Thank you for setting my soldier straight." Mustang said with a grin. Turning around to walk out he shook his head and laughed at Havoc. "Carry on men. No problem here." as he finished his sentence the metal door sealed behind him. The whole room was in silence, until jackass decided to break it.

"Were going to see how many push-ups and sit-ups you can do in under a 60 seconds. If you will, step over to the mat." Havoc embarrassedly said. His voice was a little shaky which sent pure delight to Kaity's insides.

Kaity sat in the Main Office waiting for her results. The chair was not one bit comfortable to sit in, so she was more antsy than usual. She focused on a tiny grain of sand that caught her attention on the floor. She squashed it with her boot with a huge feeling of triumph as she heard a door from the back open. It was Hawkeye, and she was carrying a orange envelope that more than likely held Kaity's results.

"I've got some good news Miss Carter. Your results are in and they are looking good." Riza said with a grin. "Here take a look." Kaity took the envelope from her hands and hurriedly opened it up.

**Recruit Physical Fitness & Medical Results**

**Shots:** _Smallpox and Malaria shots are validated._**  
Drug Test: **_Negative._**  
Eye Sight:** _20 / 20. _**  
Respiratory Vitals:** _Normal._**  
Heart Rate Vitals: **_Normal._

**The following recruit **_Kaity De'Lain Carter_ **has here by certified physically and medically to perform any military duties/actions that he/she is currently interested in.**

* * *

Here is chapter one. Finito…haha finally. Read and Review, PLEASE. If not I shall kill you infedals! Haha no jk ill just take your cookies from you mwahahahaha!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

//Chapter 2\\

"This is where you bunk at." Riza Hawkeye pointed to a small cabin like building. "Its small but it has its ups." She continued with a smile. "Its got everything you'll need. Oh, and your uniform is hanging up in the closet. Tomorrow inspection will start at 0700 hours. Be ready." She once again spun around on her shiny black boots and head off to Headquarters. Kaity stood there staring at the key she was holding. Riza told her she allowed on or off grounds whenever she pleased but to make sure she looked the bunk house. Why this was done was un known to her. Clanging the key into the lock she turned it and the door opened. Stepping inside, a sheer rush of cold air slammed into Kaity's pale face. This was a sign that someone hasn't bunked here in forever. The cabin was cute in it own way. A kitchen was directly ahead. There was a refrigerator, microwave, toaster, sink, oven…your typical kitchen items. To the left was a sitting area. Couch, T.V, coffee table, and a fireplace. There was a wood pile sitting by the fire place, so Kaity placed a few logs in and pulled out a lighter to light the wood. The flame started out small but with in the moment it was engulfing the rest of the wood. The small building was slowly, but surely warming up.

To the very back of the building was her room. The room was huge. A queen sized bed lay in the far corner, there was a small desk by the bed with a lamp sitting on it. On the other side of the wall there was a window. The closet was next to the window. A door directly in front of the closet led to the bathroom. Kaity made her way to the bed, and set her gym bag down. She pulled out a picture frame and set it down on the table by the lamp. It was her best friends. The only two in her life she loved the most to do absolutely anything for, no matter what the task was. The picture was of a brunette and a black horse standing together, facing the camera. The black horse was Kaity long beloved horse from way back when she was 10. The brunette was her best friend, sister, other half Kiah. The two have grown up together practically. Kiah was a year younger than Kaity, and was currently at college to get a degree in writing. That girl loved to read. She wanted to become an author and honestly she could. Her stories were amazingly thoughtful and its just something about the way she writes that makes people read her poem and stories.

KNOCK, KNOCK. Kaity dropped the clothes she was folding and headed to the door. She opened it and to her surprise there was a blonde haired boy standing there looking back at her. His eyes were a golden yellow and showed sincerity but they were bold. "You're the new recruit De'Laine right?" it was more of a statement than a question they way he spoke. "Right, well you need to come with me so I can tell you the basics about Headquarters." he stepped aside to make room for Kaity to walk out the door. She was almost off the steps when he said "Aren't you going to lock you bunkhouse?" Kaity was shocked.  
"Umm. Yeah I guess." She turned around and locked the door and headed back to the blonde who was now standing halfway near headquarters. "Hey, why does everyone tell me to always lock that thing?!" Yelled Kaity she ran to the boy. "And who the hell are you?!" the boy stopped walking, and slowly turned around and faced her with a slightly irritated facial expression.

"My name is Ed Elric. I am the State Alchemist. Anyways, the reason you have to lock every door here is because lately we have been having an infestation problem." The tone of his voice when he said the last part of that sentence made Kaity believe that he was exaggerating.

"Rats. Well what does locking a door have to do with and infestation of pests?" Kaity was clearly thinking that this kid and everyone else has gone mad.

"Its not the kind of pests your thinking of. We'll discuss this later now let me finish what I was sent here to do." Ed led her to the front of headquarters, and walked her in side. He showed her all the rooms that doors led to and who was behind that door. He saved the best one for last. Colonel Mustang. Ed stopped at this guy's door and rolled his eyes before introducing who was behind it. "And this is Colonel Asshole. Also known as Mustang."

"Yeah I know who he is. And he didn't seem like an asshole when I met him." Kaity said defensively.  
"Oh yeah?! Well that's because you're a girl and he's a gentleman to them but anytime he gets around an guy BAM!! He's a dick!" Ed shot back. As he stood there screaming this to Kaity, out popped Colonel Asshole to hear the whole story from the source. Ed's mouth dropped as he faced Mustang. "Hehe, He-Hello sir." He smiled trying to act innocent but it was obviously not working.

"Step into my office you two." Mustang calmly said and headed back into his office to wait for us.

Ed was perched against the wall by Mustang's desk and Kaity was left to sit in one of the chairs in front. Mustang was over on the other side of the room making some coffee. Ed was picking at his cuticles looking bored out of his mind as if the whole situation was Kaity's fault and he didn't deserve to hear what he was going to get. Kaity was concentrating on the designs in the wood flooring below her feet, but was snapped out of her trance when Mustang's handsome voice broke the silence of the room. "So Mr. State Alchemist. Heh." Colonel rolled his dark coal eyes. "What was all that about just outside my door. Yelling at this young lady, and cursing my name?" He stirred his coffee and looked over at Kaity, it wasn't just a look it was a 'hey there beautiful' look. "Please, do tell im curious to know." Mustang and Kaity both sat there waiting for Ed to bust out with some excuse that would almost keep him from getting in trouble, but he didn't.  
"Mustang, you know damn well why I said what I said. Its all because its true. You're a dick to any male figure but when it comes to a female your going to put the charm on them and coax them into doing what ever you want them to. That's all I have to say, im done here." Ed headed to the door and was close to opening it when Kaity stepped in front of him.  
"What the hell?! Your like 10 and hes 30 something. How the heck are you going to disrespect your elders like that?!" Ed's face was beat red. No way! Kaity just crossed the line.  
"Look here! Im am not 10, im 16. Secondly, this is none of your business who I talk to like I do. Step aside I don't have time for this."  
"No! Im not done talking to you!"  
"GOD DAMNIT MOVE!"  
"Ed, please?" Kaity was using a puppy dog eyed face without knowing it. Luckily, it worked.

"Fine." was all Ed could mange. Mustang was waiting for the two to finish whatever they had going on before he started talking again. There was something weird yet amazing about that man, Kaity couldn't put her finger on it.  
"Well now that that's over with," He said while sipping his coffee "I guess im done here, I don't have the _time_ as Edward would put it, to deal with this non sense any longer. You two are dismissed." Mustang took a seat at his desk and picked up a pile of papers and started looking through them. Edward and Kaity headed back to her bunkhouse. By this time it was nearly 1000 hours at night. The dark made everything colder, and everything seemed to be dead. It was silent, which was always a killer.

The gravel crunched beneath their feet, that was the only thing that was heard since the two weren't exactly speaking to each other. Ed kept looking around almost as if he were expecting something to jump out and attack us. Ironically, that's just what happened. A solid black figure was standing around Kaity's bunkhouse. Ed noticed this and grabbed Kaity's arm to keep her from going any further. "Wha-Wha-What is tha.." before she finished her sentence Ed was drawing an alchemy circle in the ground below them, he clapped his hands together and a red and blue light struck the mysterious figure and sent turned it into vapor.  
"Hurry up! That's not going to keep it gone forever. Were going to my house, now lets go!" Ed took off running without any hesitation. Kaity was shortly behind him, they ran out the gates surrounding Headquarters and took and right into an alley. They seemed to be going through a maze of left and right alleys but finally they made it to a fire escape and Ed began climbing up as fast as he legs would carry him. He opened a window that was on the fifth floor and climbed inside, Kaity not too far behind him."  
"What was that?!" Huffed Kaity.

Ed looked up at her and sighed, "That was what I ment by infestation."

"But that was no rat!!!" Kaity snapped. "Stop telling me these half ass stories I want details now" she snorted.  
"Fine but first…" Ed shut the window and latched it, then placing the thick black curtains over them again. "Walk this way." he gestured to another room. He sat down on the couch and huffed for a bit. Kaity sat down beside him gasping for her air. She's never ran that fast before so it was going to take some getting used to. "You know when you were a little kid your parents would tell you stories of Vampires, Witches, and all that junk, well lets just say that Vampires, are some what true." he paused to take a look at Kaity's blue eyes shining through the darkness. "At Lab 5 they were doing numerous experiments. This was just one of them. They would take actual human beings from penitentiaries from all across the land. They would only take the one's who were already sentenced to death and they would perform these strange tests on them. It just so happens that the scientist were changing up the chemical DNA make-up of these people. These people suffer through their bones disappearing and re-appearing, changing structure shapes, their teeth changing, and the loss of blood and their heart. The scientist of Lab 5 were psycho and it is suggested that they were going to use their creations to try and take over the world."


End file.
